Hard Work
by CloZack PASSION
Summary: ZackxAngeal Fluffandsmut. 'Working hard, or hardly working'


3 For Mara's birthday.

"Let. Me. IN!" Angeal chuckled at the muffled voice outside the door. After the previous night's interruptions, he'd learned to lock himself in the office when there was work to be done. This was Zack's second visit already, tonight, and it wasn't even nine. How was he supposed to finish his evaluations with this sort of distraction?

"I already told you," he called as he set one file aside and started on the next, "Don't even bother unless you brought me food." He glanced up through the open-blinded window and smiled a little bit more widely. Zack held up the large brown bag in one hand and six-pack in the other. Free food- his greatest weakness. Zack really did know him too well.

"You know now I'll have to kill you." he murmured when he finally went to unlock the door for Zack, completing a thought out loud.

"...what?" He got a confused glance and a tilt of the head in response but didn't elaborate, just ran a large hand through messy black hair.

"What did you bring me?" Angeal headed back to his desk, going back to work at the file. He really couldn't possibly care less about how some MPs did in their field examinations, but he wasn't Sephiroth, so he had no choice but to write up the evaluations.

"Everything you could ever hope for." Zack grinned, sitting himself right on the desk, "Food, too." and kissed his superior's cheek, getting swatted away. He just kept smiling, though, watching Angeal's elegant penstrokes fill the appropriate boxes on the page. He watched him check boxes, followed his face as he would pause to think, check a few notes he'd made during the tests.

"Well, then... let's have it." Angeal smiled once more and closed the folder, setting it aside to make space for the food, "The food, Zack." he had to add when the newly-promoted First Class sprawled himself across the desk, grinning like an idiot. Angeal put mental emphasis on the 'idiot' bit.

"Alright, alright, feast on this." Zack grinned and dug into the bag, coming out with take-out boxes of lo mein, chicken, rice, dumplings, and various containers of sauces for them all.

"Didn't you get anything for yourself?" Angeal had to laugh at the look on Zack's face when he went straight for the other's favorite dish.

"But...Angeal...I thought you were gonna share! I bought a ton!" he was laughed at again for this, but when he opened his mouth to complain more, Angeal filled it with a piece of chicken.

"No complaining, Zack. You're lucky I let you in at all." he chuckled, then went back to the food. In the end, they demolished the entire bag of food and two beers each, leaving both stuffed and belching. Angeal slumped a little in the chair, rubbing his eyes while Zack grabbed himself another can.

"So what are they making you do now?" The younger man asked, grabbing the next folder on the stack. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the name, started reading over the notes.

"Evaluations...you can't look at that." He murmured, though he didn't make a move for the folder in Zack's hands. "Confidential, Zack..."

"I know this kid... he did really well, huh?" he read and re-read the notes, "He'll be so happy to hear he finally passed." his demeanor brightened considerably and Angeal grabbed for the folder. He looked it over and shook his head grimly.

"Afraid not." he sighed, checking the appropriate boxes and going to mark 'fail' when Zack knocked the pen out of his hands.

"What do you mean, no!?" he demanded, "he passed the field exam with flying colors! What the hell!?" the confusion was mixed with anger as he glared at Angeal. The big man just sighed and lay the folder back in front of Zack, indicating a pair of boxes, one over another.

"You see how that bottom box is marked?" he asked, and Zack nodded.

"But...they're not marked! They don't even mean anything!" Zack protested, slamming a hand on the table. Angeal simply shook his head, taking the folder back.

"It means he won't be advancing, is what it means." he said softly, "He didn't pass his physicals." he explained, and Zack became silent.

"Cloud's not sick." he said quietly, feeling somehow betrayed. How could Angeal fail someone just for a mark...it could have been a simple mistake! How could he know from one unlabeled little square!?

"He's probably got a low tolerance for mako." Angeal said softly, tossing the folder aside. He didn't reach for another, though, looking at Zack carefully, "It's not his fault."

"But they let him think it is." Zack shot back, "So what if he's got low mako whatever. Just let him be a SOLDIER without it!" he was fuming, so Angeal put a gentle hand over Zack's, tried to soothe him.

"I'm sorry, Zack. It's just the way it is." he apologized quietly. Zack started to pull away, but stopped and flung his arms around the other, holding tight.

"It's not fair." he whispered, repeated it over and over. Angeal just agreed quietly, rocking him very gently. He wondered, for some time now, just how Zack would react when he learned more of the company he worked for. He feared it would break the boy, but at the same time, he couldn't find it in himself to tell the other to go. He couldn't give him up.

"Hey... come on now..." he smiled a little, gently lifted his chin. "How about...I break the rules?" he offered, getting a few blinks from Zack's teary eyes and a weak smile.

"Won't you get in trouble?" he sniffed, but Angeal just smiled.

"It'd be worth it." he promised, then pulled Zack off the desk onto his lap and gently pressed lips together. He got another hug and this time a huge smile, any signs that he may have been upset disappearing.

"You're the best." Zack whispered, kissing his cheek now. Angeal just smiled in return.

"Of course." he winked, "Now...didn't you tell me you brought anything I ever wanted?" he looked over the boy almost hungrily. There was a very light flush to his cheeks, still, and his eyelids drooped just the tiniest bit. He loved that cute, tipsy look.

"Is this really the place for it?" Zack laughed lightly, "I thought you'd take me back to your room..." he really hated the office. So bare and boring and not at all like home. Really, until he gained access, though, Angeal's apartment was quite the same.

"I suppose I could do that." Angeal admitted, slowly rising from the chair, Zack still in his arms, "but you know Sephiroth will give us hell if he catches us like this." he laughed, already heading for the door.

"Then we run!" Zack grinned, arms tightly around Angeal. The big man adjusted him so that Zack rode his back, then turned off the lights, headed out, and made a break for it after locking his door. It wasn't a far run to the elevator, and then just a few yards to his room, but it was still a risk. No matter who they might have run into, if it was a regular acquaintance (or, god forbid, a friend) they would never hear the end of it. Luck, though, was on their side, and the two made it to the elevators and all the way up to the top floor- the First Class rooms- without so much as a passerby to give them a look.

Making it back to the room, Zack was sure Angeal couldn't possibly take any longer than he did to unlock the door. In reality, though, it was only moments before they were in, Angeal had locked the door behind them and taken Zack right to the bedroom, pushing him eagerly onto the mattress.

In some ways, this was Angeal's favorite part of the act. Stripping Zack down to nothing, revealing every inch of skin, carefully concealed by that damn uniform. He peeled away the top first, taking a moment to trace large hands up a well-toned set of abs, across Zack's now-bare chest. He lingered for just a moment, watching his lover's chest heave, taking a look at those only partway focused eyes before he skipped to pulling away boots and socks.

Zack loved this part too. He wiggled his toes when they were exposed, still smiling down at Angeal. He loved the big man's hands all over him, as well as his eyes. He couldn't mimic the feeling he got when he knew that Angeal was staring- that his body was responding just with a look.

"Everything I wanted." Angeal whispered with another sly smile, big hands easily sliding the size-too-big pants down Zack's waist. He was stopped though, quite by surprise, when Zack was in nothing but his briefs. Pinned on the bed with Zack over him wasn't exactly where Angeal usually found himself, but he couldn't say it was a bad thing.

"What I want this time, too." Zack murmured, a little less graceful when he started tugging away at the bigger man's clothes. He loved the look of hard muscles, of that thick, heaving chest. He couldn't shake that fluttery feeling he got when he traced the dark patch of hair from just below Angeal's navel to where it disappeared beneath a far too hard to remove belt.

"Need some help?" Angeal smirked, but just got pushed down a little more firmly while Zack tugged away the leather, nearly ripping away belt loops. The look in his eyes gave Angeal moment of worry- Zack had an idea. Never a good thing. Before he had an idea what was even happening, Angeal found that his arms were above his head, bound together twice-over with the belt while Zack was grinning devilishly, straddling his belly.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing!?" The room was a bit warm and he felt a small bead of sweat working down his forehead, over his cheek, to the bed. Zack was staring at him like a piece of meat, and he swore he even licked his lips. Angeal really wasn't sure what to make of this. Zack rarely took charge, and never to this extent. All the same, he couldn't say the change was unwelcome.

"I'm taking advantage of you, Angeal, what does it look like?" The way Zack smiled with those words honestly made the man below him shudder. The intense look in those gorgeous blue eyes, the piercing gaze. He wanted to touch, but when he tried to reach, remembered his arms bound tight over his head.

"How am I supposed to touch you without hands?" Angeal contended, squirming a little underneath Zack, against the leather bind. Zack only smiled more, watching the muscles in his chest contract and tighten as the other moved. Again he licked his lips, and this time lowered himself to grace Angeal's lips with his own.

"No need. I'll do all the touching." he purred. He pulled off his own underwear, laboriously slow and sensual in each motion, keeping himself just inches away from Angeal as he stripped down to nothing. He gave his firm need a few gracious pumps, making a show of his self-pleasure with a loud gasp let out into a light moan while Angeal arched upwards in hopes of a touch. He was rewarded with a few teasing strokes over his shorts and another sly look from Zack.

"Zaack..." Was that Angeal whining? Zack shiverred a little. This was more than a treat. One more smile before he pressed down a little against Angeal, though only as he needed to to reach for the lube stashed in the bedside table. He got another sound from Angeal, something close to a whimper, when he finally revealed the other's hardness.

"Perfect." his lips curled into a sultry smile when he finally slicked himself, then Angeal, rubbing their equally urgent needs together. This got him another moan from Angeal and a desperate bucking of strong hips. Zack grinned now, and took the opportunity to slip his arms under Angeal's legs, put them over his shoulders.

"a-ah! Zack...are you..." Angeal gasped. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been topped, and he suddenly felt a new heated anticipation in his belly and lower. A deep, gasping breath tore from his chest, though, when he felt slick fingers tracing at his entrance and a hot mouth wrap around his hardness.

Zack's work, preparing Angeal as he remembered the other doing to him so many times, while his mouth tasted every inch of his favorite treat, was slow- almost torturously so. He couldn't help himself, though. This was something a bit new, the way he made Angeal squirm, and he was in no hurry to give it up.

Lips didn't leave Angeal's sensitive flesh until Zack had him properly prepared and had his slicked tip pressed to that tight hole. There was a smile, and the glint in Zack's eyes changed from the innocent puppy to a hungry wolf when he finally slid inside. Yet again, Angeal let out a happy groan.

Zack took his time, again, while he was establishing his rhythm. He'd only tried this with Angeal once before, and it was a bit of a disaster, but with more experience and confidence, he was sure to do things right this time. He found his breath coming in gasps and sweat soon dripping down his temples.

His heart raced as his movements quickened, breaths becoming short. Angeal was still groaning and moaning beneath him. Eyes locked with Zack's, gaze intense and passionate. Another shudder, and Zack pushed in at an angle that made Angeal squeak in pleasure.

A strong hand wrapped around Angeal, now, as Zack found his motions becoming a bit more desperate. He wouldn't last long this way and he was sure Angeal could tell. He took a moment to look the other over again, see rippling muscles, the heaving sweaty chest, nipples that his tongue had to attend to before he could let himself go.

Then there was no choice. Zack felt his body shaking, the incomparable pleasure coming to a head. His hand worked Angeal harder, and now it was a race to the finish. In the end, it was one final, valiant thrust that brought them both and had Zack collapsing, spent, onto his lover's chest.

Even as Zack pulled himself from Angeal, fell more fully onto his love, he didn't untie the bonds, nor did either speak. The only sound between them was of their own gasping breaths, hearts that still thundered in their ears.

What finally punctuated the sacred silence was a sound that made them both blush and grin. Two loud knocks on the wall- originating from the General's adjacent apartment- and an annoyed voice:

"SOME of us have work to get done!"


End file.
